Arcoíris Si tuviera que describir
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Sí tuviera que describirte serías como el arcoíris
1. Arcoíris Si tuviera que describirte

Arcoíris

Rukia si tuviera que describirte

Personajes: son de Tite Kubo, Bleach.

—esta es una historia, de hecho la segunda que escribí Ichirukista. Es un OneShot de 2 capítulos, si les gusta, seguiré con el segundo-

Ichiruki XD a pesar de que todo tiempo están juntos él nunca le ha dicho a ella lo que realmente logro desde el momento en el que llegó a su vida. Ella es considerada la Luz dentro de la oscuridad que Ichigo no había enfrentado desde que perdió a su mamá. Y no es que considere a Rukia su mamá, si no que ella le brinda seguridad…y algo más que no reconoce. Pero bueno a lo que vamos.

**En la habitación de Ichigo **

—Ichigo ¿qué es eso?—preguntando Rukia, mientras volteaba a la ventana

— ¿Qué es qué?—leyendo

—esos Colores, son los colores del cielo, ¿Qué le pasa?

— ¡ahh!… no molestes enana, estoy ocupado

— ¿Qué?, ¿enana?, oye descerebrado te estoy haciendo una pregunta, animal, hazme caso imbécil— el lindo lenguaje de Rukia florecía para Ichigo XD

—Estúpida, enana plana—esto lastimo un poco a Rukia, aunque luego lo olvido— no molestes, estoy estudiando— sentado en el escritorio, decía un Ichigo molesto por no poder concentrarse

—pero, pero, pero sólo responde, baka— decía una Rukia molesta que estaba recostada boca abajo viendo la revista _**Glamour**_, mientras que Ichigo trataba de estudiar bioquímica

— ¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!, que, que quieres—pero ella ya no estaba—Rukia, Rukia, donde te metiste, ¿Dónde estás?—por un momento Ichigo se sintió culpable y aventó su libro

Se paro molesto y volteo hacia donde Rukia había estado viendo antes,

—Tonta… es el arcoíris—decía Ichigo para el—es lo que tú eres para mi, mejor descripción no puede haber— decía en voz alta,

Cuando esta por dar la vuelta hacia la puerta, algo llama su atención,

—Rukia—decía, la ve caminar en el jardín, hacia un árbol y esta no perdía la vista del Arcoíris, todo estaba encharcado, pues horas antes hubo una lluvia muy fuerte

—desde que llegaste aquí, desde que eres mi compañera, te has convertido, no sólo en la luz que alumbra mi sendero, en los colores de mi antes rutinaria vida, en el arcoíris de mis días lluvioso, por ti el sol brilla con toda intensidad en lo alto del cielo— decía Ichigo para él— Yo, no creo poder estar sin ti

—Ichi—nii — decía desde la puerta Karin

—eh…Oh, sí Karin, ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto un Ichigo sorprendido –"espero que no haya escuchado lo que dije"— pensaba

—Deberías decir lo que realmente sientes, Ichi—nii— decía Karin— nunca sabes cuánto tiempo estará junto a nosotros—

—Karin… de qué hablas—

—Hermano, no seas tonto— hasta luego Ichi—nii, ah por cierto Rukia—chan no te esperará por siempre—se despedía Karin, —"me gustaría que fueras más honesto con tu corazón hermano"—

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de la casa<strong>

—"¿Por qué no puedo sólo volver a la Sociedad de almas?, y no es porque no puedo, más bien es porque no quiero… "—pensaba Rukia— Esto apesta— dijo en voz alta— "Será que soy yo la que no puede estar sin él, el tiene a los chicos a Inoue, a su familia él tiene todo para ser realmente feliz ¿soy tan egoísta?"

—"Él debería estar viviendo una vida normal"—pensaba—todo por mi culpa— susurró

—Oye Rukia— se escucha del otro lado del jardín, levantaba la mano en señal de saludo

—Hey Renji, ¿Cómo estás?—grito corriendo hacia él, muy contenta

—O veo que te alegras de ver a tu viejo amigo— emocionado respondió

—O claro que sí, siempre Renji—

—Bien, vine por ti—

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que viniste por mi?, ¿tenemos una misión o algo así?, ¿Por qué?,

—Calma, calma Rukia y no te alteres— pero por un impulso la abrazo—Tu hermano quiere que vayas de regreso

—"pero que"—pensó Rukia— ¿Por qué… me abrazas Renji?—sorprendida ya que por la vida que había llevado, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto—"Me está abrazando… esto es incomodo"

—Ah—se sonrojo Renji soltándola—ah eso, disculpa Rukia es la emoción de verte, o sea hace mucho tiempo que no te veía—

— ¿Ah? Pero si viniste hace tres semanas—

—bueno, eso no importa Rukia, vámonos, tenemos que ir a la SS

En la habitación de fresita—kun observaba TODA la escena en el jardín, desde la ventana, "Pero qué demonios hace"— "qué pretende el estúpido de Renji… abrazándola"— Pero porque me siento así— miro al cielo y vio que el arcoíris por el que antes Rukia le había preguntado había desaparecido. Todo se había nublado, se volvió una amenaza de Lluvia, y con temor salió de su habitación para ir al jardín, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que ya había superado amenazaba con volver, pero mientras este se decidía a salir de ahí

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Arcoíris Te describiría así

Capítulo 2

**Con Rukia**

—vámonos

—espera Renji, tengo que avisarle a la familia Kurosaki que saldré

—¿Cómo?—sorprendido reaccionó—No, no es eso, quieres decirle a Ichigo, ¿verdad?—

—¡que! De que estás hablando, obviamente le avisaré a él también—Renji se acercó más y tomo su mano con fuerza—

—¡Por qué no eres honesta y lo dices!—Rukia estaba confundida por la actitud de Renji hacia ella—

—¡Renji, me estas lastimando!—

—No más de lo que tú me lastimas— Cerro los ojos con fuerza—Que no ves que te quiero, yo te amo

_**Flashback**_

—_han sido muchos años juntos, desde que ella se fue con el capitán Kuchiki, la perdí aquella vez y no quiero perderla de nuevo, no ahora que sé que…— decía el pelirrojo para él pero no termino porque lo interrumpieron_

—_No, Mi estimado Renji, estas equivocado— decía un voz que acababa de entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraba el sub—capitán de 6to escuadrón_

—_¿Cómo?, pero que dices, estoy equivocado, no hables así—_

—_no la has perdido ella es tu amiga, una estimada amiga_

—_no… no entiendes, yo… yo la a… amo, amo a Rukia y tengo que decírselo _

—_Renji tienes que ir preparado para la respuesta de Kya—chan— decía la voz de Matsumoto— debes ser consciente que ella puede o no sentir lo mismo que tu_

—_no seas pesimista— ella también me quiere es sólo que no se ha dado cuenta (ajá así o más ego)_

—_Renji no seas tan altanero—decía la chica de grandes curvas— en la vida de Rukia hay más personas importantes, sé que eres una de ellas pero no— no la dejo terminar cuando_

—_lo dices por Ichigo ¿verdad?— Renji bajo la mirada—por él, crees que lo ama—_

—_no lo sé, solo creo que ella tomará la decisión que le dicte su corazón—_

—_pero ella y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, yo cambie por ella— Renji estaba un poco exaltado—ella es mi mayor deseo_

—_lo sé, pero ella no te lo pidió, esa fue tu decisión—dijo Matsumoto—ella te quiere, pero respeta la decisión que tome, Si te elige a ti o a él o a ninguno de los dos, tendrás que aceptar— Matsumoto se fue, dejando a un Renji pensativo_

—_no importa, cual sea tu decisión ahí estaré para ti, pero te haré saber lo que siento y haré que me corresponda—dijo Renji en voz queda (así o más posesivo)_

_**Fin Flashback**_

—…—

— ¿lo amas?—

— ¿Eh?—apenas dijo Rukia—

— ¡demonios!, que sí lo amas… a Ichigo— Renji estaba gritando

—yo… yo… —Pero en ese momento una mano más fuerte tomo a Renji

— ¿Qué diablos haces Renji?—intervino un muy encolerizado Ichigo que observo el agarre del pelirrojo hacia la Kuchiki—la estas lastimando imbécil

—I...Ichigo

—No intervengas Ichigo— dijo Renji— eh venido por Rukia

—Yo me meto cuando quiero, suéltala vamos, ella no se va a ir porque tu lo dices—Ichigo estaba furioso pero aun así Renji era su amigo— ¡Rukia!

—Ichigo, Renji ¡BASTA! Es suficiente… dijo autoritariamente la morena— Renji estás loco, suéltame,— Renji la soltó, vio con rabia y desprecio a Ichigo—

—Rukia tienes algo que responder—dijo el rojito

—No tengo por qué responder, ya vamos Renji—dijo cabizbaja

—entonces vuelves a la sociedad de almas… Rukia— dijo un Ichigo triste, no supo como esconder esa tristeza que embargo su ser con las palabras de la chica

—Ichigo… iré por ahora pero volveré… todavía tienes que explicarme lo de los colores en el cielo— Baka— y me comprarás un helado de chocolate con fresas, me compraras un manga y un libro de dibujo para hacer a mi adorado chappy— *—* Rukia le brindo una sincera, dulce sonrisa al peli naranjo—

—Claro que si, "_**estaré esperando por tu regreso enana**_…" Rukia— le devolvió una cálida sonrisa a la morena—apresúrate a regresar— aunque sonreía un poco más tranquilo su corazón sentía algo de…dolor

—bien descerebrado es hora— Rukia se despedía aun sonriéndole

Cuando Renji presencio el intercambio de sonrisas se dio cuenta que Rukia hacía ya tiempo había tomado una decisión, y el no ocupaba el lugar que por tanto tiempo había anhelado. Tres pensamientos diferentes

—"Rukia lo elegiste, soy un tonto por amarte"—pensaba el pelirrojo

—"Ichigo espera por mi… Yo quiero que sepas"—la morena

—"el arcoíris es una señal, muestra al cielo, yo quiero que sepas que eres el arcoíris de mi cielo, esa señal que dice que la lluvia a parado, eres quien calma la lluvia de de mi interior"

—vuelve pronto—Ichigo, la tomo de la mano frente a pelirrojo y coloco en ella un dulce y cálido beso—

—I…Ichigo— se sonrojo— lo haré— y comenzó a caminar al lado de Renji

—Vamos— Renji realmente triste por haberse dado cuenta lo que tanto temía, el corazón de Rukia eligió al naranjita

Ichigo vio como se alejaban uno al lado del otro sintiendo su corazón afligido por la escena ante sus ojos. Renji llevaba el rosto descompuesto con una ilusión rota. Rukia por su lado iba un poco segura de lo que había descubierto en su corazón cuando escucho—_** "estaré esperando por tu regreso enana"—**_Ella amaba a Ichigo

—"pero como es esto posible, que yo lo ame, si es un descerebrado, imbécil, ceñudo, gigantón y naranja"— pensaba mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa

—es suficiente, regresa a su lado— hablo Renji con un sentimiento de gran tristeza y derrota

—¿Qué? Y ahora que— decía Rukia

—yo…yo invente tu regreso a la SS, estaba tan seguro que vendrías si te decía que era una misión, si tu hermano te lo hubiera pedido

—ah,

—pero ya veo que no hay manera, no podrás olvidarlo ni un minuto, ni un segundo—

—Renji perdona por herir tu corazón, Yo te quiero

—lo sabia—dijo Renji algo aliviado

—pero no de la forma en la que tu deseas— intervino Rukia— eres un amigo muy querido, de las personas importantes— lo miro a los ojos y dijo— pero amo a Ichigo y el tiene que saberlo—

—…

—Regresa con cuidado Renji chaooo—dio la vuelta para regresar al lado del anaranjadito

—Bien, cuídate Rukia— se dirigió rumbo a casa de Urahara (tendero loco y sexy)

En el árbol del patio de Ichigo yacía un naranja recostado, después de ver marchar a su compañera, el cielo todavía amenazando con llover, cuando

—Ichigo… Idiota— Gritaba la chica sonriendo

—¿Eh?¿Rukia?— palpito de nuevo su corazón

—Si, quien más, descerebrado— llego al lado del chico con la respiración agitada y se dejo caer de rodillas a el

—pero que no volvías a la SS— confundido hablo—toma aire respira decía riendo

—si quieres me voy para no volver— dijo una Rukia berrinchuda XD amenazo con pararse pero Ichigo la agarro de la mano y la jaló hacia él poniéndose serio

—tonta, si te vas volvería a llover—susurro en el oído de la chica quien abrió sus ojos muy grande, por la cercanía y las palabras de el

—pero de que hablas— dijo nerviosa separándose un poco

—Que si te vas, harás que mi arcoíris se esfume y se vuelva nublado como en estos momentos— dijo— sabes el cielo está mostrando la triste que tenía porque te habías ido— seguía jalándola hacia él

—Ichigo estás enfermo que te pasa— decía más nerviosa—

—sólo si tú no estás— decía él—el cielo se torna triste, nublado y melancólico—

—…—No podía creer lo que escuchaba

— El **arcoíris** es un fenómeno óptico y meteorológico que produce la aparición de un espectro de luz continuo en el cielo cuando los rayos del sol atraviesan pequeñas partículas de humedad contenidas en la atmósfera terrestre después de llover— le decía a la pequeña shinigami

—y por qué dices que yo lo soy—

—antes de conocerte mi interior era como el día de hoy oscuro y nublado, lluvioso, pero cuando llegaste tu, como ese pequeño rayo de luz brindándome una vida—decía viéndola a los ojos—calmando esa lluvia y convirtiendo las gotas de agua en luz—se acerco a la cara de la shinigami, y atrajo su cuerpo a él mucho mas

—Ichigo… —no podía creer que con la cercanía podía aspirar el perfume del joven, su aliento—

—no digas nada— coloco un dedo en sus labios, tomo el mentón de la chica y beso cálidamente sus labios—

Ella sólo se dejo llevar por los labios del peli naranja, se coloco sobre el pecho de este y se recostó

—Ichigo, soy egoísta pero si tuviera morir por ti lo haría, nunca lo dudes… yo quiero estar siempre contigo alumbrando tu cielo para no verte jamás triste

—gracias— dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba

—mmm no me abraces tan fuerte me vas a partir ceñudo

—ah, enana yo haré lo que quiera, ¿Qué no te enteraste?

—ah, enterarme ¿de qué animal?

—TU ERES MIA ENANA MANDONA—Estas palabras la dejaron sin aliento

—Rukia, te quiero mucho tiempo a mi lado así que no te olvides de respirar— la sacó de su pasmada reacción—

—Baka— dijo y volteo su cara al otro lado

—mmm no pensé que Kuchiki se quedaría sin palabras—

—¡IDIOTA, CALLATE!—"Gracias por estar ahí siempre Ichigo"

—Una cosa más gruñona—Dijo Ichigo— Te AMO— lo que provoco que Rukia volteara a verlo y él la beso

Fin


End file.
